


Weimarsche Elegie

by cottageholmes



Category: 18th Century RPF
Genre: M/M, Römische Elegien, alles von safranski geklaut hier, ein bisschen sexy aber nicht sexy sexy, kein beta we die like men, muss dazu sagen dass ich die nie gelesen hab, obwohl ich sexy nicht gut schreibe ahsjsh
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-10-01 22:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottageholmes/pseuds/cottageholmes
Summary: Goethe liest Schiller seine Elegien vor. Alles Gute zum 270sten Geburtstag, JoWo🥂





	Weimarsche Elegie

**Author's Note:**

> Zur Feier des JoWo Tages hier meine erste fic primär aus Schillers Perspektive lmao.

Schiller hatte es sich mit einem Glas Wein in der Hand in einem der Stühle in dem geräumigen Arbeitszimmer am Frauenplan gemütlich gemacht während Goethe, ein Manuskript fest in den Händen haltend, zum Vorlesen aufstand. Es waren seine römischen Elegien. Draußen fing es bereits an düster zu werden und in der Stube kämpften einzelne einsame Kerzenflammen flackernd gegen die Dunkelheit an. 

Schiller lehnte sich zurück. Er blendete die langsam schwindenden Geräusche Weimars aus und konzentrierte sich ganz auf Goethes volle Stimme; nur hier und da das sanfte Rascheln des Papiers oder das Knarzen einer Diele. Er lies sich die Elegien im Kopf lebendig werden, die blendend weißen Paläste, die jungen Liebhaber, Küsse voll brennender Leidenschaft. Vollkommen versunken in der angenehmen Wärme von Goethes Stimme fiel es Schiller zunehmend schwerer sich davon abzuhalten, seinen Freund und Kollegen in den Mittelpunkt des römischen Schauspiels zu setzen, das gerade in seinem Geist entstand. Goethes Gesicht flackerte vor Schillers innerem Auge von da nach dort, einmal als Freier, dann als Dame, doch jedes mal verwickelt in allerlei amoröse Abenteuer. Nicht einmal ein großer Schluck Rotwein wollte ihn vertreiben. 

Und der Goethe aus Fleisch und Blut der lesend vor ihm stand hatte noch nicht einmal den Anstand, ab und zu mal rot zu werden, auch nicht als er Szenen las, die man besser nicht vor feiner Gesellschaft rezitieren sollte. Dessen war Schiller sich trotz des wenigen Lichtes sicher. Seine eigenen Wangen glühten vom Wein, von den hartnäckigen Schattenbildern in seinem Kopf, und als er sich fragte wie man den Herrn Geheimrat wohl doch dazu bringen könnte rot anzulaufen, auch von etwas anderem. Er nippte nochmals an seinem Glas.

_”Nahet sich einer und blinzt über den zierlichen Raum, / Ekelt an Früchten der reinen Natur, so straf ihn von hinten/ Mit dem Pfahle der dir rot von den Hüften entspringt.”_

Schiller verschluckte sich beinahe am Wein. Leicht verlegen stellte er das Glas auf Goethes Schreibtisch ab und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar. Durfte man sowas überhaupt veröffentlichen? Insbesonders... diese Stelle klang nach der Art von literarischem Erguss den man mit Küssen versetzt seinem Liebhaber in die Halsbeuge hauchte. Goethe sah mit blitzenden Augen von seinem Manuskript auf und grinste unverschämt.

Es wäre so viel einfacher etwas zu sagen — mit Blicken, Gesten, Worten — in einem fernen Jahrundert, einem fernen Land in dem zwei Seelen ungefesselt ineinander aufgehen konnten, sich lieben und halten durften bis zum Ende ihrer Tage. Hier in Goethes Arbeitszimmer, in Weimar, standen tausend Fragen zwischen ihnen. 

Schiller beschloss, dass es besser war, seine Augen geschlossen zu halten. Er war in seinen Gedanken verloren und merkte zunächst nicht, dass Goethe aufgehört hatte vorzulesen.  
Dann hörte er, wie ein Stuhl über die Holzdielen gezogen wurde und spürte bald darauf eine warme Hand auf seinem Knie. Sein ganzer Körper verspannte sich, zuckte zusammen. Er atmete scharf ein und öffnete die Augen.

“Schiller? Geht es Ihnen gut?” Goethes Blick war überaschend sanft. Er strahlte diese bestimmte Art von Unsicherheit aus, die Schiller von sich selbst nur zu gut kannte und die ihn hoffen lies, dass Goethe nach mehr fragte als nur seinem gesundheitlichen Zustand. Der Gedanke gab ihm ein wenig Mut. 

Er zählte im Kopf bis drei und handelte ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken. Denn Schiller wusste: wenn er seinem Geist erlaubte, sich einmal mit einem Problem zu beschäftigen musste es bis zum Ende durchdacht, bis ins kleinste Detail durchleuchtet werden. War es doch nur das warme Kerzenlicht, das in der Dunkelheit etwas in Goethes Augen zauberte, was eigentlich nicht da war? Das hier, das war etwas, in das man sich hineinstürzen musste. Die Gefahren schienen endlos — doch, Götter, die Freuden wahrhaft himmlisch. 

Er lächelte und lies seine Fingerspitzen über Goethes geistern. Nichts, was er nicht im Nachhinein noch auf ein krankheitsbedingtes Delirium schieben konnte. Dennoch begann sein Herz schneller und schneller zu schlagen. 

“Ja. Ja, alles ist in Ordnung.” 

Er spürte wie Goethes Finger sein Bein fester drückten. Ihre Augen fanden einander: Goethes Blick war auf einmal mit bohrend heißer Intensität auf Schiller fixiert. Erleichterung machte sich schlagartig in ihm breit. Er kannte das Verlangen in Goethes Augen, das Verlangen das einem wie Hitzewellen in den Adern schlug, gut — aus den Jahren bevor er Goethe durch und durch lieben gelernt hatte. Und scheinbar war er — wem sollte er dafür danken? — nicht der einzige.

Schillers Augen wanderten hinunter zu der Hand, die sich nun langsam seinen Oberschenkel hinauftastete. Goethe war definitiv keine Prüde. Aber das hieß ja nicht — er dachte schmunzelnd zurück an den Brief, den er vor Jahren an Körner geschrieben hatte — dass man ihm kein Kind machen wollen würde. 

Er griff nach Goethes Hand, zog ihn näher zu sich, und küsste nach und nach jeden einzelnen Finger. Schiller grinste als er sah, dass Goethe sich scheinbar nicht vom Anblick seiner Lippen losreißen konnte. Doch es blieb ihm kaum Zeit um weiter genüsslich in diesem Wissen zu schwelgen — denn kaum hatte Schiller die Tatsache registriert, wurde er schon von einem augenscheinlich sehr enthusiastischen Geheimrat in einen so leidenschaftlich liebevollen Kuss gezogen, dass ihm sogar im Sitzen die Knie weich wurden. 

Doch da Johann Wolfgang von Goethe nun mal Johann Wolfgang von Goethe war, war die süße Tortur der sich Schiller plötzlich ausgesetzt fand damit bei weitem nicht zuende, sondern fing gerade erst an. Ohne den inzwischen nicht mehr ganz jugendfreien Kuss auch nur für einen Moment zu unterbrechen, manövrierte sich Goethe mit einem wahrscheinlich nur halbwegs kalkulierten Schwung rittlings auf Schillers Schoß. Dieser konnte nun beim besten Willen kein Stöhnen mehr unterdrücken, und seine Hände fanden instinktartig ihren Weg zu Goethes Rücken. Letztendlich musste Schiller sich losreißen um nach Luft zu schnappen. Seine armen Lungen waren leider nicht auf körperlich aufregende Aktivitäten ausgerichtet und fingen viel zu schnell an zu protestieren. Auch Schillers höhere kognitive Funktionen — von denen er angenommen hatte, sie hätten sich spätestens mit Goethes Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel vollends verabschiedet — riefen nach einer verbalen Auseinandersetzung mit dem neuen Verhältnis. 

“Herr von Goethe—“ keuchte Schiller. 

Dieser hatte sein Gesicht mittlerweile in Schillers Halsbeuge vergraben und versuchte zeitgleich dessen Kragen zu lockern. Er lachte kurz auf. 

“Ich sitze auf Deinem Schoß, Friedrich. Ich denke, dass Du mich ab sofort Johann nennen kannst.”

Friedrich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es möglich war, noch mehr rot anzulaufen. Als er noch auf der Karlsschule war, wäre er mit Sicherheit vor Glück und Unglaube ohnmächtig geworden. Goethe — nein, Johann begann unterdessen, seinen Hals der Länge nach mit Küssen zu versehen und eine seiner Haarlocken spielerisch zwischen den Fingern zu drehen. 

“Ja, ja das ist wohl wahr.” Friedrichs Halt um seinen Körper herum wurde noch enger, noch herzlicher. Plötzlich hielt Johann inne. Seine Hände fanden ihren Weg zu Friedrichs Schultern und er schaffte es, sich weit genug von ihm zu lösen um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können. Friedrich war überwaltigt. 

“Und, Friedrich? Jetzt da ich Dich habe, möchte ich Dich nie wieder aus meinem Leben fortlassen — bleibst Du bei mir?” 

Friedrich konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er auf diese Frage — die Periode der “Feindschaft” mit Goethe eingeschlossen — jemals anders beantworten könnte als mit einem von ganzem Herzen gemeinten: 

“Immer.”


End file.
